


Worth Her While

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambitious Lily Evans Potter, Black Lily Evans Potter, Gen, Healer Lily Evans Potter, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Lily Evans had plans to change the world.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & the Wizarding World, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter
Series: August Auction Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 9
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Worth Her While

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Have some bittersweet ambitions for Lily Evans.

(^^)  
 **Worth Her While**  
(^^)

Lily was sipping a steaming cup of rich, black coffee while sitting in one of the royal purple rocking chairs in the public solarium of her apartment building enjoying some of what was likely one of the last warm days before winter set in around them. Most of the time, she was kept really busy between her dual apprenticeships in Arithmancy and Healing as well as taking classes part time at the local university, but today she had a rare day off and she was going to make the most of it.

She knew that a lot of people would think she was mad or at least biting off more than she could handle by piling on so much stuff to her already hectic life (even with James’ help, planning a wedding was no picnic in the park), but she wanted to have it all. She wanted to combine what she could of Muggle and magical fields to see how much she could improve both. She wanted it and she was willing to put in the hard work to achieve her goals, so what did it matter what a bunch of strangers observing her life from the outside thought?

She knew that getting the education she needed was the easy part. The wizarding world, particularly here in Britain, would fight her every step of the way. They would resist any changes simply because they were changes. They would resist any changes because they had ties to Muggle sciences. They would resist any changes because they came from her, a Black Muggle-born witch. Even if there wasn’t a war going on, the task before her was Herculean in scope.

But she wasn’t going to give up. She had had worse academic rivals than the whole fucking world, and no matter how long it took or how much the world bulked, she would not accept defeat. 

Lily Evans, soon to be Lady Lily Evans Potter, was going to change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Hold the Mayo; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [604](Determination); 365 [251](Public); Herbology Club [1-8](Rivals); Auction [21-2]("Go the Distance" - Hercules)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Sp Items](Rocking Chair); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple); Fire [Hard](The Future); Garden [Bed Types](Garden/Greenhouse/Solarium)  
> Representation(s): Black Lily Evans  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: In the Trench; Surprise!; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Nightingale; Unwanted Advice; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn); Demo 1 (Under the Bridge); Demo 2 (Sitting Hummingbird; Soul-Like)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: O3 (Olivine); War (Obstruction; Ennui); TY (n/a)  
> Word Count: 329


End file.
